1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covers for vehicles and more particularly, to a protective cover for vehicle windows, which protective cover is characterized by a length of resilient, protective sheet material having a first cover retainer clamp removably and adjustably secured to one edge thereof and adapted for removable attachment to one of the front door posts of the vehicle, three additional cover retainer clamps designed to engage the protective sheet material in spaced relationship for securing the sheet material to the remaining front door post and the rear window posts, respectively, of the vehicle and a leading edge member attached to the opposite edge of the protective sheet for removably engaging the first cover retainer clamp and securing the protective cover over the windshield, rear window and side windows of the vehicle. The protective cover is typically constructed of a polyethylene, polypropylene, "Mylar" or alternative plastic sheet material and may be provided with a rubber strip which acts as a seal at the top edge and grommets located in spaced relationship at the bottom edge, for further securing the protective cover to the vehicle. Clamp retainers may also be attached to each of the cover retainer clamps for insertion between the front doors and the front door posts and the rear doors and rear window posts or the side windows and closing inside the vehicle, in order to provide a measure of security against theft for the protective cover. In a preferred embodiment, the cover retainer clamps are each characterized by curved clamp members or panels joined longitudinally by a spring for removably clamping to the front door and rear window posts of a vehicle, respectively, and securing the protective cover in place over the windshield, rear window and side windows. In a preferred embodiment handles are provided in the hinged panels of the cover retainer clamps to facilitate manipulation of the spring-loaded panels for securing and removing the cover retainer clamps to and from the cover sheet and the door and window posts of the vehicle. For the purposes of this invention the front door posts of a vehicle are considered to be those structural members extending between the frame and the roof above the front door hinges and separating the doors from the windshield. The rear window posts are similar structural members located at the rear of the vehicle and serve to separate the rear doors or side windows from the rear or back window.
One of the problems which exists in maintaining cars in areas where ice and snow are frequent occurences, is that of clearing the ice and snow from the windshield, rear window and side windows of a vehicle at low temperatures. Techniques for achieving this end include the use of scrapers, petroleum based aerosol canisters and placing towels, cardboard, plastic and other material over the windshield, as well as other measures. Under circumstances where the temperature is very low and the accumulation of snow and ice is significant, it is very difficult to remove all of the ice and snow from the windows in a short time such that the driver is able to clearly observe traffic ahead, behind and to each side of his vehicle. The use of built-in heating devices such as heater elements, defroster systems and the like, is dependent upon the warm-up time of the vehicle and adds to the delay in clearing the windows. Accordingly, there is a need for a protective device for vehicle windows which can be quickly and easily installed and removed on the windshield, rear window and side windows to protect those windows from the accumulation of ice and snow, as well as other materials, including tree sap or resin, dust and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known in the art for protecting vehicles and vehicle windows from the accumulation of insects, ice and snow. A "Vehicle Front End Shield" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,546, dated March 15, 1983, to Leo A. Guccione. The front end shield is rigid and includes a peripheral soft, resilient tube mounted around the underside of the vehicle to space the planar part of the shield from the surface of the vehicle. A pair of headlight covers are attached to the retractable headlight mechanisms to complete the front end coverage and the shield may be constructed either of a single piece or in two halves, to permit easy storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,459, dated May 20, 1986, to Larry J. Lantrip, details a "Vehicle Protective Cover". The cover includes a front portion having a front panel, a hood panel and front side panels. The hood panel and front side panels are adapted for detachable connection along the outside edge of the hood panel, thus providing essentially continuous coverage of the hood and lower front side walls of the vehicle. The front side panels extend rearwardly beyond the rear edge of the vehicle doors to overlap the rear portion of the cover. The rear portion of the protective cover includes rear side panels which extend down the rear exterior side walls of the vehicle. The rear side panels are preferably connected at the rear and provided with adjustments so that they can be drawn taunt against the vehicle. A protective cover is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,785, dated April 18, 1989, to Rolan. The cover is designed to cover a shaped object such as an automobile to protect the object from the environment and includes multiple panels of lightweight, impermeable sheet material having the edges joined to form an enclosure. The sheet material is preferably a laminate of a film of reflective metal disposed between an outer layer of transparent resin such as Mylar or polyethylene and an inner layer of resin, preferably color-coded. The laminate may optionally contain a layer of scrim reinforcement. Water trapped between the cover and the surface of the object is selectively exhausted by means of vents having a flap which opens in response to gas pressure developed on evaporation of the trap water vapor. The flap normally remains closed to prevent entry of rain, dust, sap or other substances harmful to the finish of the automobile stored under the cover.
It is an object of this invention to provide a protective cover for vehicle windows, which cover is characterized by a lightweight film or cover sheet of sufficient length to encircle the windshield, side windows and rear or back window of a vehicle and four or more clamp members designed to engage the cover sheet and the front door posts and rear window posts in spaced relationship, respectively, for removably securing the protective cover sheet to the front door posts and rear window posts of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for removable installation over the windshield, rear window and side windows of a vehicle to protect the windows from accumulation of ice, snow, resin or sap and the like, which protective cover includes a length of resilient cover sheet material which is sufficiently wide and long to encircle and cover the windshield, back window and side windows of the vehicle and four clamp members for engaging the cover sheet material in spaced relationship, clamping the cover sheet material to the front door and window posts of the vehicle and securing the protective cover on the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a resilient protective cover for vehicle windows, which protective cover includes four hinged retainer clamps adapted for engaging a length of cover sheet material in spaced relationship, which cover sheet material is sufficiently wide to cover the windshield, rear window and side windows of a vehicle, wherein the clamps are removably secured to the cover sheet material and the underlying front door posts and rear window posts of the vehicle, respectively, to mount segments of the cover sheet material over the windshield, rear or back window and side windows of the vehicle and prevent the accumulation of ice, snow, resin or sap and the like on the windshield, rear window and side windows.